


Prayer

by hatouji



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatouji/pseuds/hatouji
Summary: There was no Joseph Seed and there was no Junior Deputy. There was only a man of religion, desperate to convey his love and a woman craving it.





	Prayer

Droplets patted the window softly, drifting down the fogged up glass, shaken onto the ground as the wind picked up. It was late evening and the room was dim but Joseph refrained from turning on the harsh light, the room instead illuminated by a small lamp on the bedside table, the slickness of his chest, his skin glowing as his head was bowed in prayer. Rook’s face was pressed into the softness of the pillow, eyes scrunched as he worshipped and she let him. Her own was an act of worship of the beautiful man in front of her when she held his head in place, running her shaking fingers through his hair escaping his bun, struggling not to tug at his scalp.

These were the only moments they would allow themselves together, precious but fleeting. Beautiful but bittersweet. When all was dead and silent, they joined together in a way that they had grown accustomed to, ignoring the past and its regret. In those moments, there was no Joseph Seed. There was only a man of religion, tasked with showing his love her worth, his devotion, a man enamoured by her very essence, in her whole being. There was no stubborn, cold, unrelenting Junior Deputy with the whole world, the whole county and their hopes and fears resting on her shoulders. There was only a woman seeking love, the warmth of arms around her, safety and indulgence, forgetting her everyday anxieties for one blissful evening.

His head moved lower, the loss of contact making her pout but she did not utter a sound. There was no need. He always gave her everything she wanted, could ever want. He would give her the whole world if she only asked, if she was brave enough to. Rough beard met her soft skin as light kisses were trailed down her thighs, her breath hitching as his hands glided down, rubbing the flesh lovingly.

Raising his head, he met her eyes, staring down at him in wonder and he marvelled at the calmness of her lovely face, so unlike all those hardened glares that were sent his way in the company of others. Pulling himself up, his head reached down to hers, lips meeting halfway in a chaste kiss as her arms wrapped around his lithe frame, holding him tight to her. She sniffed when he pulled away and he wiped her face carefully, a ghost of a touch on her cheek, of the stray tear that had escaped, knowing there were no words to be said at that moment. Instead, he provided comfort with more kisses, gentle declarations of his love for her, all over her face, over her neck and lower. She couldn’t help but give him a watery smile as he ended up as he had previously been, head bowed once more, giving all of his love to her.

And there he stayed between her in prayer, lips giving whispered praises to the deity that had sent her his way, until the morning light hit the bed and she had to pull away from his grip on her.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short scene with largely no plot about Joseph and the Deputy and what they allow themselves to do when they are completely alone. I have no experience writing things that are of this nature and this isn’t particularly graphic at all but I heard a lovely song that inspired me and I wanted to write something based upon it. The song is Sleep Tonight by Stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fhASLVinmnA Any feedback or comments are always appreciated. They make my day!


End file.
